Biologic Emotion
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Drabbles from life and the emotions.


Biologic Emotion

AN: I own nothing in this story. The prompt can be found on my profile. Please R&R.

Eyes

Nami had never paid attention to Usopp's eyes before, his nose usually the first thing most people noticed about the sniper.

It wasn't until that day she went searching for him down corridors of water, finding him broken and wounded so badly he shouldn't be breathing that she noticed how dark his eyes truly were.

And at that moment she wished to never see them in that much pain again.

Arms

It was after they had reunited from their long separation, after Luffy had regained some of his former exuberance in the wake of his brother's death that Robin found herself effectively cornered by the captain, shipwright, sniper, swordsman, doctor, and cook.

"What can I do for all of you?"

"We wanna complete the Big Emperor!" Luffy exclaimed, Chopper and Usopp nodding their heads at their captain's request.

"Please Robin-sis? It would look so super!"

Zoro and Sanji remained motionless, the only thing giving away their stoic image was a slight gleam of the eye.

Robin gave a sigh and nodded, not quite ready for the hug that soon followed.

Nami cowered for a moment under the giant shadow before realization hit home.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Big Emperor!"

Zoro and Sanji formed the legs, Franky the body, Luffy some kind of odd backpack-like device, Usopp the left arm, Chopper the head, and Robin the right arm.

"Navigator-san, you're just in time. We could use another head."

And as Nami tried to scurry her way out of this insanity, Robin found herself looking forward to the time the men paid her back for this.

It would be most...amusing.

Giddy

Ace sighed as he lay across the couch, the eight year old annoyed at being cooped up in this house for the past week. His Pops had left and the child had exhausted every recreational resource he could think of.

The door burst open then and a high pitched squeal came into being, Ace being jumped on by the creator of the noise.

Once the air had come back to his lungs and he could see the blur more clearly, he saw a young boy, about four years younger than him with a wide grin on his face.

"Are you Ace?"

Ace nodded, prompting another squeal of joy.

"I'm Luffy, your brother!"

And just like that Ace's boredom vanished.

Love

Ivan stood, entranced at the sight of the man wearing that fabulous dress and fishnet stockings. All the other boys around him were laughing at the odd sight before losing interest and continuing their play.

But Ivan stood there, just observing, until the man left as well.

The clouds moved overhead, a dog barked, even the Earth might have moved a few more centimeters as Ivan stood there.

Finally, a thought came into his head.

Drawing himself to his full height, he cried out to the buildings and citizens all around him.

"From this day onward my name is Ivanakov, and I shall be the Okama King and Queen!"

Heartbeat

Usopp watched the great expanse of the stars, shoulders slumped as he recalled the incident that had occurred on an island they had since left.

Was it so wrong to be with someone you loved?

The answer he had received from the faces and hushed whispers of the crowd had obviously been no. At least not when you were as hideous as he was, the sniper thought to himself, drawing his knees closer as a cold breeze passed by.

"Usopp..."

Looking up at his name, the marksman saw Nami before him.

"I'm sorry about-" but the navigator cut him off with a gesture, sitting down beside him and moving until a few inches were all that was separating the two.

"I have a story for you," she said softly. "That is, if you want to listen."

Usopp nodded.

"Once upon a time there was a girl who wanted to steal the stars. She would look up at the sky and imagine all those glittering stars on her fingers like gems. The girl soon joined a ship that seemed like it would reach those stars, but then one day the ship was heavily damaged. One of the crew got damaged as well and left along with the ship. And her stars seemed further away then ever before."

Here Nami took a breath, placing her hand on Usopp's chest and giving him a warm smile.

"Then, the person who left came back and the girl got a new ship. Soon her dream started to change and she realized that what she wanted wasn't the stars. It was something much closer. And in the end, she got what she wanted."

Usopp was smiling now as she finished and had his arms wrapped around the navigator.

"Do you feel that?" Nami whispered a moment later, her hand still on Usopp's chest.

"What?"

Thump...Thump...Thump...

"It's my treasure," Nami answered, "the one thing no one can ever take from me."

"Nami..."

"No, just listen. I love you Usopp, no matter what anyone else thinks or what people say about us. You shouldn't let what others say or do get to you." Here Nami took Usopp's hand and placed it on her chest.

Thump...Thump...Thump...

"Can you feel now?"

Usopp's answer came in the form of a kiss, hugging Nami tightly as their lips merged.

Once they had moved a little apart, but still hugging, Usopp looked into Nami's eyes.

"I love you too Nami, it's just..."

"What?"

"Do you think that girl will ever steal the stars?"

Nami grinned and nuzzled into Usopp's neck, trailing kisses up to his right ear.

"We'll have to find out together."


End file.
